


Vacation with the Reyes family

by spottheem



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos' family - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottheem/pseuds/spottheem
Summary: A tarlos fic where TK is still on medical leave and carlos had already requested a few weeks off months prior of meeting TKCarlos ends up taking TK with him to his families house and the fun begins(will add tags as I go along)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Poppin the q

**Author's Note:**

> No beta's - i'm dying on my own here
> 
> Check the end for more notes
> 
> Carlos' sisters:   
> Selena: has two kids: Rodrigo (or Digo) and her daughter Pili   
> Lola: One kid Eduardo

Tk was bored. It had been a few weeks since he was discharged from the hospital, but he was still wasn’t able to go back to work yet. Yes, he was going to make a full recovery. But until he had the full clean bill of health, he wasn’t allowed to work yet.  
He had already tried to get the others to allow him to do something around the station, but that didn’t go so well. Carlos still had work so there went that plan as well.  
Or well, so he thought.  
The young firefighter had been sitting in Carlos’ living room when he heard keys unlocking the door. With a raised eyebrow, TK looked towards the door not sure who would be coming over at this time. Carlos was supposed to be working until late that night and he knew Michelle was on shift as well.  
To say he was surprised to see Carlos walk through the door would be an understatement.  
“Forget something?” Tk asked, sitting up straighter now. Carlos dropped his keys onto the counter, kicking his shoes off before he walked over to the other.  
“You could say that.” Carlos took a seat next to Tk, his eyes on the screen now. Tk kept looking at Carlos, not understanding what was happening.  
“Okay?” It came out more of as a question. His brows furrowing even more.  
“Mhm” Carlos got comfortable on the couch, peaking at Tk from the corner of his eyes.  
“Okay, I give, what’s going on?”  
“I did forget something. I forgot that I put in for time off a few months ago and well… That time off starts now.”  
Tk continued to stare at the other for a few more moments, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.  
“So… you are home for the week?”  
“The next two weeks actually. I had a trip planned to go to my family’s house.”  
This was both good and bad news for TK. Carlos had the next two weeks off. But he was also going to be away, which meant he wouldn’t even be seeing him at the end of the day.  
“Oh. Well I hope you have fun.” Tk offered the officer a smile, he was glad Carlos had time off. He had been working a lot of overtime. He deserved it. 

Now it was Carlos’ turn to turn and look at the other.  
He was silent for a moment, internally debating with himself if he should even ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue.  
The pair had been together for some time now. Things were going well. Tk was opening up more and he was healing nicely.  
Would it be such a bad idea to invite him? 

“How would you feel about joining me?” the words came out in a rush. Carlos had met Tk’s dad on shift and off.  
The time Tk was in the coma, he had gotten to know the others father even more.  
“You want me to meet your family?” Tk questioned, his attention off the TV and fully on Carlos.  
“If you want, you don’t have to if you aren’t ready. But yeah, I would like it if you came.”  
Tk thought about if for a moment, his eyes softening as he looked Carlos in the eyes.

“When do we leave?” The corner of his lips rose, matching Carlos’ smile.  
“Tomorrow morning. If you need to get anything, we have the rest of the day to do so.”  
Tk had more clothes over at Carlos’ than he realized, so he didn’t have to go anywhere, and Carlos knew it wouldn’t take him that long to pack a bag. So, the two stayed on the couch and watched tv. 

Time went by quicker than either of the two would have liked. Before they knew it, the sun was setting, and their stomachs were growling. Not wanting to cook anything, the pair decided on ordering take out and pack while they waited for the pizza to arrive. 

“What are they like?” Tk questioned as he threw some shirts into his duffle bag. His eyes not lifting from the pile of clothes he was sorting through. It was a good thing he did laundry earlier.  
“My family? Crazy.” Carlos replied with a chuckle in his voice.  
“My mom is going to be there, my two sisters and their husbands and my one sisters’ children” He continued as he packed his own bag.  
“Are they okay with me tagging along?” Tk didn’t want to invade this family time, even if it meant he wouldn’t be seeing Carlos for a few weeks. He didn’t want to impose.  
“My mom actually called while I was on my way home and suggested it – or well, more of forced me to tell you that you should come along.” So maybe Carlos talked to his mom about TK, sue him.  
Hearing that though calmed some of Tk’s nerves. With Alex, he never really went to family events like this. Sure, he met Alex’s parents, but it was more of a “hello, goodbye” thing. This was all new territory for TK, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

Carlos dropped his duffle bag and made his way over to Tk’s side. Throwing the shirt out of the firefighter’s hand, he replaced it with his own hands.  
“They are going to love you, alright?” TK nodded at those words, letting out a sigh.  
“Yeah, alright.” A knock at the door. The pizza had arrived. 

Carlos squeezed Tk’s hands before letting go and heading to the door. Tk took this time to finish packing his bag before heading out to the kitchen where he got the plates out.

If Tk was nervous the rest of the night, he wouldn’t tell. But Carlos noticed.  
He noticed how Tk was quieter, how he fidgeted more while they watched tv. He also noticed how tense he was when they went to bed.  
But Carlos knew Everything would be okay once they bit the bullet and Tk met his family. 

The next morning, Carlos woke up to an empty bed. A frown was on the officer’s face as he blinked to adjust his eyes.  
TK had been sleeping in recently, so this was strange. Getting out of the bed, Carlos threw on some clothes for the day before emerging from the bedroom. What he was greeted with put the biggest smile on his face.  
TK had the table set up for breakfast.  
Leaning against the wall, he watched the other move about.  
TK had brought bowls over to the table along with glasses filled with orange juice and mugs that must have been filled with coffee.  
The next thing he brought over was spoons.  
“Whatcha doin, oh master chef?” Carlos spoke out after a few moments causing TK to jump.  
“Shit” he cursed under his breath, “How long have you been standing there for?”  
“Long enough to see you set the table.” Carlos finally stepped closer, getting a better look at the set up.  
“I was going to make eggs and bacon, but I didn’t want to wake you to a mess.” So, TK had settled with cereal and fruits.  
“Thank you.” Carlos moved closer to TK, wrapping an arm around the firefighter.  
“It’s perfect” Carlos added before placing a quick kiss to the others cheek.  
Tk rolled his eyes, knowing that it wasn’t but hey, he was trying to be nice. 

“eat before the cereal gets soggy.” Tk gently pushed Carlos over to the chair before he took his own seat and began to eat.  
They took their time eating in a comfortable silence. It was strange, all of this. TK knew he would be meeting his boyfriend’s family soon. He was still getting used to calling Carlos his boyfriend. But there was no turning back now. Not when he saw how happy it made Carlos when he said he would go.  
Tk and Carlos washed the dishes after they had finished their meal before grabbing their belongings and headed out to the car.  
“You ready?” Carlos asked as he started the car, eyes on TK.  
The firefighter nodded his head.  
“Ready as I will ever be.” And off they went, leaving the safety of Carlos’ house behind.  
The journey to the house didn’t take as long as Tk had been anticipated. With a bunch of idol chit chat and singing along to the radio, the ride was over before he knew it.  
But that just meant those nerves came back even stronger as they pulled up to the house.


	2. meet the Reyes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk arrives at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah this one sucks. I wanted to get something out to y'all though. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.   
> (unless someone wants to be my beta I am down!) 
> 
> Sorry this one is short, I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. The next chapter will have more interactions with the family, this was just the introduction chapter - kind of a filler if you will.
> 
> See end notes for more.

They had only just gotten out of the car when the door to the house opened and voices could be heard. Tk looked towards the sounds and saw three small children come running towards Carlos. A mix of them calling out to their uncle.  
A smile appeared on Tk’s face as he watched Carlos drop to his knees and take his niece and nephews in his arms for a giant hug before he whispered something to the kids.   
Once he finished talking, the kids all let go and ran back to the house. Carlos stood back up and walked back towards the car where TK was.   
“That was probably the most adorable thing If seen in a while” Tk threw his bag over his shoulder, closing the car door.   
“They are adorable now, just you wait until later.” Carlos responded with a chuckle. Craziness was soon to follow, it always did.  
“Ready to meet everyone?” Carlos held his hand out to the other, his eyes studying the firefighter. With a deep sigh, Tk nodded. He just realized how lucky Carlos was, he did not have to go through all this pressure in meeting his family. He had already met them and worked with them. This seemed awfully real now.   
“Ready as I will ever be.” Tk connected their hands, giving Carlos’ a small squeeze. 

The pair began the walk to the front door which had been left open by the kids. The sound of voices could be heard from indoors. TK Took a deep breath as they stepped through the doors.

It was almost as soon as the pair had entered the house that heads turned towards them. The kids that had ran outside came rushing back over to Carlos, taking his free hand as they pulled both Carlos and TK towards the dinner table.   
“Bout time you guys showed up.” One of the women spoke as she stood and walked over. Carlos rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Nice to see you too, hermana.” Carlos turned so that him and his sister were facing TK.   
“TK, this is my sister, Selena.”   
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Tk reached his hand out to Selena’s, giving a nod of his head.   
“Likewise,” The firefighters gaze shifted when Selena continued to talk, introducing TK to the others that were seated at the table.   
“That is Lola, and next to her at the head of the table is our mami, Carla.”   
Tk nodded his head as a hello to Lola before making his way over to Carlos’ mother. The firefighter extended his hand to her.   
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Reyes.” Carla looked Tk over, her eyes scanning him. Carlos was still standing back next to Selena; he could not look away from this. 

Carla pushed her chair back, getting on her feet to stand in front of Tk. Her hand connected with his as she kept her eyes locked on the others.   
“It’s Carla to you” Her brows were furrowed, a serious look on her face as she spoke those words.   
Tk’s features softened, a slight nod of his head.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Carla.” Tk corrected himself, his smile growing. Their hands back at their sides.   
“I could say the same. It’s about time I get to meet the person who has been making my Carlos so happy.”   
TK Glanced over at Carlos, a sparkle in his eyes.   
“The feeling would be mutual then; I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much except for when I am with him.”   
Carlos walked over to the pair as they were talking, a hand rested on Tk’s side as he brought his other arm around his mother for a hug.   
“I’m glad you could make it.” Carla spoke softly, giving Carlos a squeeze.  
“Yeah, yeah we all missed everyone now can we finally eat?” Lola piped up from her spot, her son came running into the dining room as she asked along with two other kids.   
“Ay, sit. Dinner is ready.” Carlos took the seat next to his mother, Tk next to him. Beside TK was Rodrigo (or Digo as his family called him) Selena’s son. Then it was Selena and her daughter, Pili next to her.   
Across from Carlos was Lola and her Son: Eduardo.   
Tk could not help but look around as everyone began to put servings onto their plates. Everyone seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation and it just felt natural. Like a family. 

Once Tk had food on his plate, his hand found its way to the officer’s knee. A soft squeeze could be felt. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tk saw the smile on Carlos’ face grow just slightly more.   
He needed to get away from the station, from wallowing in self pity more than he knew and he was glad he had Carlos there to notice it too.   
Maybe this little vacation would not be so bad after all. Especially since he had Carlos by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you want to see next!  
> critism is welcomed as long as you aren't an ass. 
> 
> find me on tumblr: Spottheem or twitter: spottheem

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know!
> 
> (I could really use help with Carlos' familys names. Kind of why I stopped it here and didn't continue) 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @spottheem or tumblr with the same @


End file.
